The present invention refers to a hose coupling for a medical transfer system, for example for taking medicinal solutions from a bag or a bottle.
For taking liquids from a bag or another receptacle, it is common practice to provide the receptacle with an outlet nozzle containing a diaphragm in the shape of a rubber plug. This diaphragm is pierced with the piercing thorn of a transfer device. Through a channel provided in the piercing thorn, the liquid flows into the piercing thorn and a hose connected thereto. However, piercing thorns entail several disadvantages. Piercing the diaphragm with the piercing thorn, for example, requires considerable force. Further, injuries may be caused by the tip of the piercing thorn. Moreover, the piercing thorn may disengage particles from the diaphragm that may get into the liquid. It is an advantage that the diaphragm, after withdrawing the piercing thorn, heals again to form a tight seal.
Further, hose couplings for medical transfer systems are known, which are provided with Luer lock closures and allow for disconnection. However, such hose couplings do not allow for rotary movement at the transfer system since this would risk an inadvertent disconnection.